girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Katy and Topanga
Katy and Topanga is the friendship pairing between Katy Hart and Topanga Matthews in Girl Meets World . Background Ever since Riley and Maya have known each other, Topanga and her husband Cory recognized the inherent difficulties Katy faced as a single parent, and were willing to offer their daughter's best friend a supportive nurturing environment. As Katy worked long hours, and spent much of her free time attempting to break into the acting field, she appreciated their efforts, as in her heart of hearts, she felt Maya's time was far better spent with the Matthews than with her. Thus Katy and Topanga had only a distant acquaintanceship at best. However, this began to change when the Matthews schemed to bring their friend, Shawn Hunter, into the lives of the Harts. Heeding the request of Mrs. Svorski for help at the Bakery, Topanga personally selected Katy to serve in a managerial role, which quickly received the baker's blessing. It was to be Mrs. Svorski's final business decision as she died shortly thereafter. Now working together in the renamed Topanga's, Katy and Topanga have been steadily growing closer, and like their daughters, are becoming close friends and confidants. History Season 1 Girl Meets Master Plan *Topanga helps out with Riley and Cory's plan. Season 2 Girl Meets Gravity *Topanga hires Katy to work at Topanga's. *They both attend Mrs. Svorski's funeral. Girl Meets Pluto Girl Meets Hurricane *They stand next to each other. *Topanga tells Katy they have the same favorite taste in music. *Katy tells Topanga that she wishes to have a relationship like hers and Cory's someday. Girl Meets Yearbook *Topanga asks Katy to do an impression of Shawn. Girl Meets the Forgiveness Project *They are seen working together. *Katy asks Topanga to bring some food for her, which she does. *Topanga tells Katy she'll watch her how to serve a customer in the right way. Season 3 Girl Meets Upstate *Topanga tells Katy about how Shawn's eyes light up when he sees her. *Topanga tells Katy that she knows how she's feeling. *Katy tells Topanga how she knows Maya's in good hands when she's with Shawn. *Katy says that she knows Shawn will say the right thing to Maya. *Topanga hugs Katy after she says "I love someone and somebody loves me." Girl Meets I Do *They answer engagement questions in a bridal magazine. *When Katy doesn't know Shawn's middle name, Topanga tells her that it is Patrick. *Topanaga tells Katy that as her friend, she wants her to have more in life by being happy. *Katy asks Topanga to be her maid of honor. Quotes Trivia *Their daughters are best friends. *Topanga personally picked Katy to manage Topanga's while it was still Svorski's Bakery. *Topanga, along with the rest of her family, was hopeful that Katy would become involved with Shawn Hunter. *The pair have grown noticeably closer since they began working at Topanga's together. *Katy greatly admires Topanga (and Cory) and wants to dispense life advice like they do. *Topanga is Katy's maid of honor at her wedding. Gallery References Category:Character Pairings Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Topanga Matthews Category:Pairings with Katy Hart Category:Friendships Category:Female characters